As the trend towards three-network convergence increases, exchange process authorization functions have been applied to increase data exchange security between various terminals of the Internet. For example, a user logs onto a terminal and completes an online payment using payment software of the terminal. In the above process, the fact that banking systems have high security requirements for payment software programs and have definite access mechanisms hinders third party developers from developing programs for payment functions and value-added services.
Using value-added services such as Internet television terminal-based games, audiovisual works on demand, and the e-commerce of new media platforms as examples, payment application programs (e.g., pay-per-view and television shopping) that can be run on television terminals are increasing in number on a daily basis. However, application program-based payment functions typically lack a payment link to banking servers, thus affecting the development and use of these services and programs. Increasing convenience, security, and extensibility of application program payment functions for Internet terminals should be addressed.
Using the Internet television terminal as an example, conventional television payment approaches are as follows:
In a first approach, an electronic wallet-based payment technique is provided. Users register with an operator and fill their electronic wallets by prepaying, and use their prepaid accounts to purchase content. The first approach is typically used with services such as video on demand that are provided by the operator.
In a second approach, a bank card-based payment technique is provided. Through remote control input or by swiping a card at a point of service (POS) machine, a user transmits transaction information and banking card-related information to a banking system to complete a transaction, or the user signs a contract with a bank and thereby binds user information and a television (or a set-top box) terminal information to the banking card. When the transaction occurs, entering the banking card information is not needed. Submission of the user information and terminal information is sufficient.
An analysis of the above two conventional approaches shows that the payment methods involve very high operating costs for the user and rely on the use of television terminal control equipment (e.g., remote control). The user's bank card number, name, identification number, payment code, and other such information need to be input, via the television terminal control equipment such as a remote control, on a television which allows only up, down, left and right operations. Therefore, current payment approaches cannot provide users with a satisfactory experience while being convenient and secure.